Una navidad juntos
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Tweek va a pasar la navidad en casa de los Tucker pero obviamente en donde Santa roba ropa interior, no hay confianza. Creek y Ruby (?)


**¿Craig crees que he sido una niña buena?-** Pregunto Ruby con sus mejillas coloradas. Tenia puesto el chulo de Craig, un vestido verde con un moño rojo en la cintura y una bufanda blanca que en ambas puntas tenia un pompón de igual color- **Ya sabes, santa da carbón a los malos**- Murmuro algo avergonzada. No era muy abierta a su hermano, la verdad a nadie. Craig no sabia que responder _"Eres la encarnación del diablo"_ Pensó decirle pero se golpeo mentalmente la cara no parecía ser el momento de pelearse con su hermana y mucho menos con esa cara que traía como si lo dijese de verdad _"Si trajera carbón seria mucho pedir"_ También pensó decirle pero siguió con su cara monótona a pesar de que en su mente tenia planeado saltar por la ventana por la dulce e inocente pregunta.

-** ¿Lo crees?**- Pregunto nuevamente buscando una respuesta. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, Craig en el sofá y Ruby sentada en la alfombra. Craig noto que entre sus manos tenia un papel y un bolígrafo, ¿realmente su hermana creía en Santa?, siguió quedándose callado pensando en una buena respuesta.

- **Tienes catorce años**- Contesto Craig levantándose del sofá y amagando con ir a la cocina para poder ver la reacción de Ruby al decir eso. El no recordaba que alguien le haya dicho que Santa no existe, no fue el, no fueron sus padres pero ¿no son cosas que te dicen tus amigos?

- **Santa le trae regalos a papa y a mama y a ti-** Gruño Ruby a su hermano levantando la vista y fulminado a su hermano mayor con la mirada. Craig no sabia decirle que esos regalos los compraban ellos y no aquel gordo vestido de rojo.

- **Eres.. una buena... niña**- Se rindió al fin Craig sin saber que decirle a su hermana pequeña. Marco en su teléfono el numero de Tweek y luego poso el teléfono a su oído atajándolo con la mejilla y el hombro mientras con la mano sacaba del horno eléctrico unas galletitas que había preparado con su hermana menor.

- **! ESTÁN LISTAS!**- grito rompiendo los tímpanos de Craig, era demasiado escandalosa en esa época del año. Pareciera que guardaba su garganta solo para ponerse a chillar esa única fecha ni en su cumpleaños la veía tan contenta. La pequeña Ruby tomo una galleta de la bandeja de metal que Craig había sacado del horno y la tomo en sus manos ahora desnudas, pasando la galleta a la mano derecha y luego a la izquierda murmurando _"Caliente, caliente,caliente"_

"Piip... piiiiiiip... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" (Tono de marcado, traído por sweek-lawliet)

- **Maldición no contesta**- Gruño Craig frunciendo el seño. El mismo le había regalado el teléfono y no era para mandar mensajitos a Clyde no, claro que no, era para contestarle el teléfono ÚNICAMENTE a el. Ya sus veinticuatro años Tweek se dedicaba únicamente a la cafetería día y noche por lo cual Craig le compro un teléfono ya que estaba cansado de llamarlo a la cafetería y escuchar _"C-cafet-cafeteria Tweek GAH E-ES MUCHA PRESIÓN"_ y luego el sonido que te avisaba que podías dejar el mensaje. Craig odiaba la maldita grabadora de mil demonios ni siquiera Tweek escuchaba los mensajes de voz los borraba apenas resivia uno. Enojado decidió dejarle un mensaje de texto esperando que le respondiese.

"Tweek atiéndeme el teléfono.. estas ocupado? Dijiste que vendrías a pasar la navidad en casa"

Ruby comió las galletas con una sonrisa en el rostro, algunas migajas se quedaron en sus mejillas aun rellenas de galletitas, cuando sintió la garganta seca saco del refrigerador un cartón de leche y con la intención de tomársela directo del embace la dirigió a su boca no antes que Craig la detuviera arrebatando el cartón de las manos de la menor de los Tucker.

- **Usa un vaso... bestia**- Dijo Craig reposando el cartón de leche en la mesa mientras Ruby rodaba los ojos en molestia de su pesado y quejumbroso hermano mayor-** O.. santa te traerá carbón**- Ruby abrió los ojos recordando que debía ser una niña buena. Tomo un vaso transparente y volcó la leche en el para luego tomarla de un trago casi atragantándose por el proceso.

- **Ah**- Dijo Ruby y tomo otro vaso de la estantería, sirvió un poco mas de leche sin llenar el vaso y tomo una galleta-** Come un poco tu también**-Ofreció Ruby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero Craig seguía mirando su teléfono ignorándola, bajo la mirada y se tomo la leche y se trago la galleta algo molesta.

" Eestoy ccdfkcerranmdop eeertel lllllsolcal"

Craig resoplo seguro Tweek estaba en una crisis paranoica, lo pudo adivinar por el mensaje mal escrito, seguro sus dedos temblaban tanto que apenas podía escribir. Guardo el teléfono en la mesa y camino hacia la sala tirándose sobre el sofá y tomando el control remoto con rapidez.

-** Craig.. ¿Tweek vendrá?**- Pregunto Ruby tímidamente desde la cocina con la charola casi vacía en manos. Craig pudo notar que ya no traía puesto su bufanda ni sus zapatos.

- **Si, ya esta por llegar**- Contesto cambiando de canal todo y cada uno de los canales eran programas navideños- **Pero no le digas nada de Santa ya vez como se pone**- Murmuro pero Ruby no lo escucho.

Craig se levanto del sofá y dejo la televisión en cualquier canal, camino hacia la cocina y levanto del suelo la bufanda de su hermana, hizo una seña con las manos para que se acercara cuando ella se acerco le puso su bufanda en el cuello. Ella sonrió y rió bajito, una risa tan ligera como el sonido de un cascabel ante el viento. Dio unos giros haciendo que los pompones de su bufanda golpeen a Craig quien solo soltó una sonrisa de costado por el acto infantil.

_"DIN DON DING DING DONG DONG DING DONG"_ (Timbre traído por Sweek-Lawliet)

- **Ah.. ya llego**- Dijo, Ruby levanto una ceja como diciendo _"Como sabes que es el"_ pero ambos sabían que solo había una persona en el mundo que podía tocar así el botón del timbre.

- **GAH C-CRAIG L-LO SIENTO P-POR L-LLEGAR T-TARDE P-P-P-PORFAVOR NGH N-NO ME ODIES AAAAGH S-SERIA MUCHA PRESIÓN SABE-SABES QUE TE AM-AMO Y AGH losiento**- Apenas Craig había abierto la puerta Tweek había saltado sobre el atrapándolo en un abrazo y gritando como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-** Yo también te amo**- Contesto Craig acariciando la espalda de su amante para calmarlo un poco, cuando noto que dejo de temblar rompió el abrazo y le dio un beso de bienvenida en los labios.

-** !Tweek! !Tweek!-** Ruby abrazo al rubio irrumpiendo así entre la pareja amorosa-** !RUBY HA SIDO UNA NIÑA BUENA!**- dijo abrazándolo. Tweek correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa- **!El viejito pascuero vendrá hoy!**- Al haber dicho eso la sonrisa de Tweek se borro, tomo a Ruby la cadera y la dejo colgando en su espalda. Ella creyendo que era un juego empezó a reír.

- **!N-NO NGH D-DEJARE Q-QUE TE EEGH T-TE TOQUE UN PELO GAH**!- Grito totalmente lleno de ira en sus ojos mientras Ruby reía y pataleaba la espalda de Tweek.

- ** Suéltala Tweek.. Santa no existe, ¿Puedes calmarte?**- Pregunto Craig siguiendo a pasos lentos a Tweek quien corría con la niña a cuestas en su espalda.

Al decir eso Tweek bajo con cuidado a Ruby, ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Craig. Tweek abrió y cerro la boca varias veces sin decir nada. Ruby se quito la bufanda y luego los zapatos tirándolos a Craig con todas sus fuerzas.

- **!TE ODIO!-** Grito corriendo hacia su habitación a continuación segundos después se escucho la puerta de la habitación de Ruby ser azotada con fuerza.

- **Craig... ¿Santa no existe?-** Pregunto Tweek con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba la bufanda de la menor de todos y la sostenía con la mano derecha- **¿No existe?-** Repitió mirando a Craig a los ojos muy de cerca quien aun no salia del shock.-**¿T-te ngh d-duele a-algo?**- Pregunto empezando a asustarse apretó la camisa verde que traía puesta pero a diferencia de otros días estaba bien abotonada.

Craig cayo al suelo de rodillas- **Lo arruine-** Murmuro tapando sus ojos con la palma de la mano, casi inmediatamente Tweek reacciono y se arrodillo cerca de el acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

- **GAH d-descuida C-craig ngh S-santa n-no se-secuestrara a R-ruby e-estoy a-aquí ngh l-la cuidare**- Dijo Craig salio de su estado de Shock y miro su pareja aun sin poder creer que no entendiera la situación en absoluto, rodó los ojos y resoplo molesto-**¿P-porque ngh t-te enojas?**- Pregunto algo ofendido el rubio. Conocía perfectamente a Craig, sabia que si chasqueaba la lengua, resoplaba, suspiraba rodaba los ojos o otros pequeños gestos era porque perdió la paciencia estaba enojado y no quería admitirlo.

- **Tweek, porque no puedes seguir la corriente aveces?-** Pregunto Craig tratando de no volcar su ira hacia su novio cosa que era algo difícil porque la paciencia de Craig no era tan grande como muchos creían que era y mas cuando se trataba de las cosas o personas que quería.

- **OH, OH,OH**- Exclamo Tweek levantándose de golpe y inflando las mejillas- **!C-crees que ngh s-soy inmaduro!-** Grito. Craig se exaspero ante la reacción exagerada del rubio amante del café- **CLAAAAARO pero, C-Craig ngh s-si al-alguien roba la interior de t-tu he-hermana, !S-SERA TU CULPA!**- grito enojado y Craig se levanto también del suelo para encararlo y tranquilizarlo- **LOS GNOMOS Y LOS DUENDES NGH S-SON L-LA MISMA P-PESTE C-CRAIG!-** Grito aun. Ruby escucho los gritos de Tweek y abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación para escuchar lo que decían.

-** No quite decir que eras inmaduro, pero tienes que saber que navidad no es una conspiracion de Santa para obtener ropa interior Tweek**- Trato de razonar Craig tomando los hombros de Tweek, podía sentir sus temblores.

-** !CLARO QUE SI! GAH, C-como p-puedes s-ser tan i-inocente C-craig? SAN-SANTA NGH E-ES UN P-PEDOFILO!**- Grito a todo pulmón Craig rodó los ojos cansado. Tweek lo noto y el tic de su ojo aumento considerablemente dándole la apariencia que tendría en cualquier momento un ataque al corazón por la sobre carga de nervios.

- **Un pedofilo Tweek? enserio **- Pregunto aun sin poder creerlo, los labios de Tweek temblaban estaban rojos y rotos. Sin darse cuenta Craig se había quedado mirándolos fijamente desvió la mirada al darse cuenta y un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

- **GAH**- Tweek inflo sus mejillas infantil-mente Craig suspiro sabia que solo se estaban enredando en problemas sin sentido y perdiendo el tiempo en algo estúpido, se quedaron callados minutos hasta que Ruby decidió salir de su habitación al notar que ninguno de los dos diria nada hasta que el otro admita la derrota.

- **Tweek gracias por cuidarme**- Dijo la pequeña abrazando a Tweek por la espalda, el rubio volteo y sonrió internamente creyendo que al fin habían entendido el mal de aquel hombre gordo- **Pero santa no es malo**- Defendió aun Ruby soltándolo Craig estaba contento con aquel resultado tomo a Tweek de la cadera cerrándole la boca con la mano derecha y sujetándolo con la mano libre.

- **Solo déjala creer lo que quiera-** Gruño en el oído de Tweek este se estremeció por el aliento cálido de Craig chocando contra su piel- **Por favor**- Rogó soltándolo. Tweek solo bajo la cabeza y sonrió, un gruñido salio de su estomago, Ruby y Craig se rieron en respuesta- **Hay pavo- **Dijo Craig y los ojos de Tweek se iluminaron, su estomago gruño una vez. Tweek sonrió nervioso y los tres se dijeron al comedor para probar la deliciosa comida navideña que Craig y su madre habían cocinado juntos.

_ 10:21:58 PM_

- **P-pensé ngh q-que co-comeríamos con ngh t-tus p-padres egh, C-Craig**- Ruby y Tweek estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Craig estaba sacando la tarta de carne que también había preparado junto su madre.

- **Están en una fiesta de navidad en quien sabe donde**- Contesto Ruby por su hermano quien servia la tarta en pedazos iguales en los tres platos, acompa;ado de un pedazo de pavo. Justo en el momento en que Craig puso el pedazo de pavo en los platos los tres se miraron fijamente, obviamente había un problema con la distribución- **Craig yo quiero la pierna**- Dijo la menor al no ver su parte favorita del pavo en su plato. Craig había servido las pata uno a el y otro a Tweek por supuesto.

- **Y-yo también q-quiero gah**- Dijo algo nervioso, tenia miedo de por ser malcriado le echen a patadas de su casa pero realmente amaba esa parte del pavo y no solo del pavo si no también del pollo.

- **Y yo**- Dijo mirando a Tweek y a Ruby con cara de pocos amigos. Al decir eso Ruby puso cara de perrito en plena lluvia y abandonado para colmo, Craig rodó los ojos y puso la pata del pavo de Tweek en el plato de Ruby. Al hacer esto Tweek bajo la mirada y luego la subió con una cara completamente tierna e inocente. ojos de perritos y cristalizados, un ligero pucherito en los labios- **Maldición**- Murmuro Craig quitando la pata de pavo de su plato para luego pasarlo al plato del rubio.

Los tres comieron en la mesa en completo silencio, Tweek sintió un repentino arrepentimiento por la pata del pavo, lloriqueando a la par que masticaba- **GAH Y-YA NO PUEDO NGH LA PRESIÓN, DIOS LA PRESIÓN COMETE TU LA PATA COMETELA**- Grito levantándose de la mesa de golpe tras haber dicho eso con ambas manos tapo su rostro para seguir llorando mientras temblaba en completo silencio- **L-La pata**- Sollozo.

-** Tweek**- Murmuro el pelinegro sin saber que decir. Ruby ni se inmuto seguía comiendo feliz como si nada, de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada a Drama Queen que era Tweek- **No puedo... ya te la comiste todo**- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros de forma natural. Después de unos minutos de silencio en que Tweek seguía parado pero ya había dejado de llorar y sus brazos se colgaban de su torso, solo se quedaba mirando su plato como algún poseído lamentándose. Craig esperaba que el rubio no se lance por la ventana o algo así.

- **E-estaba m-muy buena**- Sollozo y volvió a tomar asiento. Craig sonrió y agradeció el alago sintiendo mariposas dentro suyo- **Y ngh l-la tarta tam-****también**- Dijo dándole el primer bocado a la tarta de carne.

Después de un rato solo el sonidos de los cubiertos se hizo presente, ninguna conversación estaba siendo tomada solo se limitaron a seguir comiendo. A pesar de ser víspera de navidad estaban cenando temprano ya que Craig no dejaba a su hermana menor dormir mas allá de las doce y eso era en los días festivos el resto de las fechas era las nueve sin excepción a menos que haya una piyamada que la dejaba dormir hasta las 11 o un poco menos y si era en casa ajena llamaba a la dicha casa para preguntar si su hermana ya estaba dormida. Así de sobre protector era,teniendo Ruby en ocasiones completo de hermano mayor.

11:01:38

- **Miremos la tele Craig, miremos la tele**- Dijo la peque;a una vez que todos habían terminado de comer- **Postre con televisión podemos?**- Dijo haciéndole cara de ángel a su hermano quien no puso resistencia y sirvió en unas copas helado de crema y chocolate.

Tweek y Craig se sentaron en el sofá Craig rodeo el hombro de Tweek con su brazo y este apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Ruby estaba en el suelo acostada mientras su cabeza (aun con el chulo de Craig) se movía de derecha a izquierda en el son de una canción navide;a que pasaba entre los comerciales.

- !**El grinchs! !El grinchs!**- Grito emocionada Ruby como si no hubiera visto aquella película mas de cien veces.

Pasaron minutos viendo la película en total silencio, tomando sus helados a pasos medios para que no se derrita en sus manos. Craig odiaba tener la mano pegajosa a menos que sea de "otra crema" específicamente la crema de Tweek. El pelinegro había visto tantas veces la pelicula que prácticamente podía recitar el guion, al pensar eso se le ocurrió una brillante idea, sonrió cual grinch de forma maliciosa y espero que el momento llegase.

- **Que vilesa eres Tweek**- Canto en voz bajita para que solo el rubio pudiera escucharlo- **Usteeed eees cruel**- Canto a la par que el monstruo verde en la pantalla- Es tan tierno que quisiera- Canto entreverándose al no poder cambiar la letra y que rime. Tweek volteo la cabeza al escuchar la letra y se sonrojo levemente**- Comerr su dulce eh**- Al darse cuenta que había perdido el ritmo tarareo cualquier cosa- **blah,blah blah ouou**- Canto Craig haciendo que Tweek ria conteniendo carcajadas.

Así estuvieron, Craig haciendo malas imitaciones forzando la nula creatividad que tenia y Tweek riendo en silencio para no molestar a la menor que miraba encantada la película como si fuese la primera vez.

- **Es hora de dormir-** Dijo Craig al ver el reloj "11:47:09" Marcaba poniendo casi fin al festejo y agregando ansias a la menor quien esperaba a su amado Papa noel.

-** PEEEEERO**- trato de buscar excusa pero Craig había puesto ambas manos en su cadera de forma autoritaria, busco apoyo con la mirada al rubio quien se encogió de hombros y trato de mirar a otro lado que no se los ojos suplicantes de Ruby-** Joo, eres malo**- Murmuro y camino a pasos pesados hacia la escalera busco nuevamente apoyo en los ojos de Tweek pero no los encontró en su lugar Craig seguía mirándola firme - **Se;or Craig es verdad, usted es depiadaaaaaadododo**- Canto Ruby y Tweek no contuvo la risa soltando una carcajada.

-** P-por s-sesos ngh t-tiene ar-ara;as y alma no le han dado uouou**- Siguió el juego Tweek cantando la canción del Grinch tratando de imitar la gracia de la canción mientras reía junto a Ruby al ver la cara de Craig que no pintaba nada bueno borro su sonrisa- **L-lo siento ngh p-pensé qu-que era di-divertido**- Se excuso abrazandolo para que no se enoje con el.

- **Sube**- Ordeno Craig- **O.. el viejo pascuero no vendrá juro que si no subes ahora cuando el llegue lo echo a patadas**- Dijo y casi en un segundo quizás mas rápido que el corre-caminos Ruby subió a su alcoba.

- **GAH q-que haremos ahora?**- Pregunto Tweek aun teniendo en brazos a Craig. Este se quedo callado y nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en su rostro. En un dos por tres sintió las manos del pelinegro tomarle las piernas, cambiando posiciones antes de que se diera cuenta Craig lo tenia en sus brazos como si fuese una princesa.

- **Que tu crees**- Dijo con voz ronca. Tweek se sujeto del cuello de Craig como si su vida dependiese de eso, clavando sus u;as en su espalda y sus piernas enredadas en su torso en un intento desesperado de no caer al suelo.

A duras penas llevo a Tweek al la sala, lo lanzo contra el sofá y se subió encima de el- **Juguemos-** Dijo sonriendo felinamente, beso a Tweek hasta que este lo detuvo con sus manos. Tweek miro a Craig a los ojos y se quedaron así, las manos del rubio recorrían cada detalle del rostro de Craig bajando por su cuello, luego lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo obligo a besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma mas salvaje, metiendo sus lenguas y jugando con ellas, intercambiando saliva de una forma desagradable a los ojos ajenos pero dulce a sus propios ojos.

- **C-Craig**- Murmuro al sentir las manos frías de este recorrer su abdomen, se podía apreciar la frágil figura de Tweek, como su piel por poco no tocaba sus huesos al respirar agitadamente, sus dedos se enredaron en la cabellera negra de su amante pero antes de que pudieran besarse (nuevamente) un sonido golpeo en eco la cocina-** !EL C-COCHINO PE-PERVERTIDO Y-YA LLEGO!**- Grito a los cuatro vientos. Craig tapo la boca de Tweek esperando que Ruby no se despertarse por el escándalo.

- **Mira Tweek, ya estas viejo por eso te lo digo**- Dijo aun sin salir de la comprometedora posición en donde estaban- Pero Santa NO EXISTE, los duendes y renos NO existen y los jodidos gnomos NO EXISTEN- Marco cada palabra cruelmente, Tweek rodo los ojos ante lo que el pensaba una asquerosa mentira- **El que deja los jodidos regalos soy yo, captas?**- Dijo y se levanto soltando a Tweek de su agarre para luego quedar sentados uno a lado del otro con los brazos cruzados y un pucherito en el rostro de ambos.

- **N-no tienes ngh u-un sombrero**- Dijo Tweek y Craig toco su cabeza desnuda sin poder entender lo que el rubio quería decir- **E-estas agu-aguadito p-pero no e-eres un p-panson**- Dijo apretando los dientes de solo imaginar a ese gordo vestido de rojo entrar a la casa de Craig y robar la ropa interior de Ruby- **E-eres ngh u-un a-apatico, p-para n-nada egh "simpatico"**- Dijo asiendo comillas con los dedos al decir _"simpatico"_

- **Tweek antes de decir una estupidez mas, por favor ****cállate**- Dijo rodando los ojos en molestia, antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar respiro hondo y contó hasta tres- **Cuando era niño, ocho o nueve años**- Conto y Tweek al entender que seria un relato decidió callarse- **Envié una carta a Santa Claus, bueno el punto es que le pedí que me diera su jodida fotografía con su autógrafo, sabes que hizo, sabes?**- Pregunto y Tweek negó con la cabeza de una manera infantil- **No claro que no lo sabes porque, porque aun no te lo he contado**- Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio el mundo- **Me recorto un jodido articulo del diario, DEL DIARIO TWEEK**- enmarco Craig furioso en su recuerdo, Tweek al sentir la aura furiosa de Craig temblo en su lugar y jalo su camisa soltando algunos botones-** Era en blanco y negro, y sabes que decia en el Tweek, lo sabes?**- Tweek aun tembloroso y a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico pero aun teniéndole toda su atención al relato nego con la cabeza nuevamente- **Claro que no lo sabes, porque, porque aun no te lo he contado**- Dijo poniendo a Tweek de los nervios- **La jodida "foto"**- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y resoplando con frustración- **Decia "Ofertas todo noviembre"**- El rostro rojo de Tweek por la ira del recuerdo era digno de una foto**- Y toda mi jodida infancia se jodio porque mi papa no pudo desperdiciar mas de 5 segundos en buscar una estúpida foto**- Dijo. Tweek no sabia si reír o llorar, difícil desicion opto por abrazarlo mientras acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro.

- **GAH, l-lo siento ngh y-yo l-lo gah, lo siento**- Dijo con sus manos daba dulces palmaditas a la espalda de Craig para que este se tranquilice, despues de unos minutos se separaron y se quedaron mirandose, el sonido de una campanita se escucho en la sala, había empezado a nevar, cosa que obviamente no era raro en South Park donde la nieve caia TODO EL TIEMPO, pero de alguna forma era romántico.

Y así como el espíritu navideño es fuerte_ "otro_" espíritu cayo sobre ellos, el hechiso de los corazones de aquellas personas que escriben sobre el amor, que leen sobre el amor, que piensan en el amor, el amor entre ambos, aquellos que creen seran recompensados Y aquella maravillosa magia cayo sobre ellos a unos minutos para las doce cual año nuevo fuese las bombas se hicieron presentes, Tweek se sobre salto en su lugar dando un saltito, Tweek lo abrazo y por acto de magia o de otra cosa un muérdago flotando en el aire estaba en medio de la pareja, ignorando eso, se miraron y se besaron delicadamente.

-** Feliz navidad Tweek-** Dijo el pelinegro dandole otro beso al rubio, sus frentes estaban una contra la otra, y se estaban abrazando ligeramente.

- **F-feliz n-navidad C-Craig**- Contesto Tweek correspondiendo el beso y admirando aquellos oscuros ojos que amaba tanto- Y q-que sa-santa n-no robe la r-ropa interior hoy- Murmuro. Craig rodó los ojos y abrazo nuevamente a su amado rubio amante del cafe.

Escena extra:

Ruby estaba en su habitación sentada en el suelo mientras jugaba video-juegos y hablaba por telefono con Ike quien le comentaba que su hermano hace media hora estaba encerrado en su habitación con Stanley. A Ruby no le daba importancia a Ike ya que sabia que era casi tan pervertido como Kenny con quien pasaba _mucho_ tiempo juntos.

- _**Se va a dormir su abuela, estúpido besucon**_- Mascullo Ruby, Ike al escuchar en la otra linea pregunto si podia repetir eso otra vez ya que no habia entendido- **No es nada**- Respondió moviéndose de forma exagerada junto el control remoto.

**SE CIERRA EL TELON (?) okno.**

**Comenze a escribir esto, haber, emm, el 20 (?) y lo termine hoy, basicamente hace unos minutos (20:47) !Realmente me emociona! mi primera navidad en fanfiction (?) ewe, ya ha pasado un año, y es !Mucho tiempo~! duh, las amodoro muchisimo, gracias por todo. **

**Por las personas que me apoyaron desde el primer fic LAS AMADORO, dedicado a todas (?) porque las amadoro (?) en mi familia no es una navidad muy navidad (?) es mi primera navidad sin mi abuela asi que JO JO JO, sin ella no es navidad (?) ella es la navidad (?)**

**Espero que la pasen bien, seria muuuuuuuy feliz si asi fuera :333 No se si creen en santa, o en los reyes (?) yo creia en los reyes pero que se yo (?) (aguantelosreyescofocof)  
**

**COMAN PAN DULCE, TOMEN SIDRA, BUSQUEN A CRAIG EN TANGAS DEBAJO DE SUS CAMAS (?)**


End file.
